Voltage Regulators (VRs) are generally used in power delivery applications in which an input voltage needs to be transformed to an output voltage in a ratio that can be both smaller and larger than unity. However, tonal acoustic noise can be caused by a periodic voltage and/or current variation (e.g., generated by such VRs) that causes mechanical vibration in inductors, capacitors, and the Printed Circuit Board (PCB) on which the inductors and capacitors are located.
Additionally, changes in the electrical load coupled to a VR may cause the output voltage of the VR to droop when input current increases, or its output voltage to increase when input current decreases. Hence, current VRs may provide a poor transient response.